


My sweet Valentine

by fightuntilyoucan



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day Fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightuntilyoucan/pseuds/fightuntilyoucan
Summary: Happy Valentines Day for all of you, who spend this day with loved onse. For those who don't have other half, I have a little something with our favourite duo :)Ps. English isn't my first language, all mistakes are mine.
Relationships: Juliet Higgins & Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV, Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 12
Kudos: 49





	My sweet Valentine

Magnum's lips curved in a smile when another round of poker went in his favor. He, TC, Rick, and Katsumoto were playing for over two hours and Thomas could tell that it's not their best day if it takes to winning money.   
Magnum was glad Higgins let them play at the wine cellar, hoping she won't be mad at the fact he 'borrow' one of the wine bottles for later. They had been together for almost a year now, and he was hoping the honeymoon phase they had now will never end. Thomas had never seen Juliet so open and happy and he was hoping some of that feeling was caused by him. He was just about to deal another round of cards when TC's voice brought his attention. 

"T, I see love is doing good for your good luck….or the one who has luck in cards, does not have any in love?" he laughed, sipping his drink. 

"I have both," he smiled, "Juliet is…" his eyes sparkled. 

"How long has it been? A year?" Rick asked. 

"Eleven months and fourteen days," Magnum answered proudly. 

"You count?" Katsumoto asked, surprised. 

"Of course," he said, "I also counted that our first anniversary will be on Valentines Day," 

"You don't think that you will be able to book something two weeks before?" TC asked, "something that isn't hot dogs or Kamekona shrimps," he added. 

"That's why I booked the table in 'La Mer'," he said, taking a card. 

"'La Mer'? Seriously?" Katsumoto asked, "it's the most expensive restaurant on the island. 

"How did you book the place? It's impossible for Valentine's day," Rick asked.

"I did that six months ago, I knew well, I hoped we will last a year," Thomas admitted. 

"You really…" Gordon looked at him with surprise. 

"Think about it? Yes," Thomas said, "also...pay up pals," he laughed showing them his cards. 

*****  
It was past midnight when Thomas walked through the door at the main house. Juliet told him she'll wait for him after his poker play and he was more than excited to see her. Sometimes he had to remind himself that Juliet was his, that she let him see her through her walls and help her ruin them piece by piece. Thomas walked upstairs with the wine bottle in one hand and little rose at the other, hoping she wouldn't mind if he cut the little flower from the garden just for her.  
Thomas slowly opened the door to Higgins's bedroom, looking around and hoping hellhounds were outside when at once he noticed her. She was laying in bed, wrapped in the fluffy blanket, her hair spread on the pillow. Magnum could already feel her scent, the mix of her and her cherry shampoo, since they started to sleep in one bed that scent was the only thing that made him calm, just like her body pressed to his.   
At once her body shifted letting him know Juliet was awake. 

"Hey, babe," he whispered, walking towards the bed.

"I'm sorry, I fell asleep," she answered with a husky voice. 

"My fault, I didn't know poker will take so long," he said, kissing her forehead, "don't wake up, we'll reschedule our plans," he added, placing the wine bottle on the nightstand.

"Will you stay?" she asked, opening her eyes more. 

"Of course," he assured her, "I also have something," he handed her a little rose. 

"Did you cut it from the garden?" she asked with a smile, "I shoulda made you pay for Gardner," she joked. 

"Next time I'll buy you real flowers," he said, taking off his shorts. 

"I don't want flowers," she whispered, "I want you," she added causing them both to smile. 

Thomas climbed on the bed behind her, quickly getting under the covers. He smiled at how fast Juliet's body found the way to his, the cherry scent of her hair making him feel like home and before he could notice, she turned around to face him, her hand caressing his cheek. 

"How was it with boys? Who won?" she asked, with her eyes half-closed. 

"We're going to sleep baby," he said, kissing her cheek, "I'll tell you tomorrow," 

"So you lost," she looked at him with a smirk.

"You're impossible," he said, pulling her closer, "you'll sleep or I'll have to force you to do it," 

"Do what mister Magnum?" she whispered, licking on his neck, "what you want to force me to?" 

"Juliet Higgins, you'll be dead of me," he answered, rolling her on her back.

Juliet didn't know how he did it, how he managed to make her laugh. Even if they were with friends, at 'La Mariana' or just solving cases Thomas was always there to brighten her day. Juliet was trying to stay serious but whenever he looked at her, she felt the warmth spill all over her body. She was just about to call it even when she felt him tickle her causing another eruption of her laugh. Something he loved to hear the most. 

*******  
Two weeks later-Valentines day

Juliet adjusts the fabric of her dress once again, catching a glance of herself in the mirror. Magnum didn't tell her where they were going and she spent a lot of time choosing a dress that would be appropriate for most Valentine's dates. She chose a short, dark red dress with straps, Juliet noticed the material was a bit sparkly matching her sparkling gold heels. Higgins gave herself the one last glance before she heard Thomas's voice coming from downstairs. She took her little purse and headed to the first-anniversary date with the man she loved the most. 

"Will you help?" he asked immediately when she stood in front of him. 

"Are you still don't sure how to tie the tie or you just like it when I do that?" she asked, giving him her purse to hold. 

"Both," he smiled, "you look beautiful," he added, meeting her eyes. 

"You look handsome yourself," she answered, "will you tell me where we're going?" she asked, taking her purse from his palms. 

"You'll see," he answered mischievously, kissing her cheek. 

"When did you start to be so…" the words hang in the air.

"Thoughtful? Handsome? Sweet?" Magnum started to count. 

"Mysterious," she said. 

"Don't think I forgot about our anniversary," he started, "I want it to be special and for you to be surprised," he explained, letting her into the car. 

"I'm sorry," she whispered after he climbed on the driver seat, "I'm not good with surprises," she bit her lip. 

"I know," he gently touched her cheek, "but I promise it will be worth it," he kissed her softly. 

Juliet's mouth fell open when they arrived at their destination. The big sign 'La Mer' was the first thing she noticed. She knew the restaurant, it was french, fancy and really, really expensive. Juliet was so shocked, she didn't register that Magnum left the car. At once her door opened, his hand lifted to help her get out of the car. Juliet was still overwhelmed, but after a brief moment, she finally spoke.

"Thomas," she started, pulling him by his hand, forcing him to look at her, "it's the most expensive restaurant on the island," 

"I know," he said, walking towards the door. 

"Thomas," she pulled him once again, "we don't have to...we can go back home and eat pizza…"

"Juliet," he cupped her face, "it's Valentine's day and our first anniversary. One year ago you agreed to give me a chance and I want to celebrate it in the best way possible. Just enjoy it okay?" 

"But…" she looked into his eyes. 

"No but…" he smiled, kissing her softly, "come on, we can't be late," he smiled, lifting her hand and kissing her knuckles. 

Juliet and Thomas were standing in front of the waiter. He was looking onto the computer screen, searching for their reservation. Magnum started to be impatient, looking at the man who after a moment lifted his sight and finally spoke. 

"I'm sorry Mister Magnum, but we don't have a reservation on your name today," he said, looking at Thomas. 

"What?" he almost shouted, "I made a reservation six months ago. Six!" Magnum added louder. 

"I'm sorry, we can make reservations for another night," the waiter said quickly. 

"I don't want another night!" Thomas shouted, "I had a reservation for tonight!" 

"Thomas," he heard Juliet's voice, her hand tangled in his, "can you please check the reservation for the whole year? If you can find any on Magnum's name?" she asked, giving the waiter a small smile. 

"Ah, yes," the waiter said after a moment, "you have a reservation for March 14th," he lifted his gaze, "would you like to keep it?"

"Yes," Magnum hissed, squeezed Juliet's hand. 

Magnum stormed off the restaurant, he was so mad at himself that if he would have cigarettes with him, he would probably have smoked one or two. Thomas ran his fingers through his hair, trying to calm himself before going back to the car with Juliet when at once he felt her behind him. She placed her hand in his, the small kiss placed on his shoulder. Magnum doesn't know how she managed to wash away the whole anger he had in himself with just one gesture, but after a moment he turned around to face her, she smiled when his hand wrapped around her waist. 

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I really wanted this night to be special," he rubbed his nose against hers.

"It's already special," she said, lifting her sight, "we are together for a year now...you must admit it's something special if you think about how we started," she smiled.

"True, you hated me," he said straight. 

"Well," she bites her lip, "a bit," 

" A lot!" he laughed, "can we celebrate the anniversary next month?" he asked. 

"Better," she said, pulling him behind her to the car, "we will celebrate it tonight," she added, getting into the car. 

******  
Magnum walked to Juliet's bedroom, taking the wine he had left there over two weeks ago. He was waiting for her outside just as she told him with a bottle of wine. Thomas had no idea where they were going, just like Juliet didn't when he planned her date. At once, she appeared in front of him with a big blanket in her hands. 

"You surprise me tonight a lot," he smiled, kissing her forehead. 

"Come with me," she said.

Juliet was walking through the warm sand, just then he noticed her bare feet and immediately took off his shoes. He had never seen this part of the nest like it would be Juliet's biggest secret, at least he thought that. 

"You keep this place as a secret," Thomas asked, looking at her. 

"I did actually," she admitted, placing a blanket on the warm sand, "I wanted to show you this place many times,"

"I'm glad you did tonight," he kissed her softly. 

Magnum sat behind her, surrounding her with his large body. He wrapped his hand around her, her head resting in his chest when the moonlit the water in front of them. Juliet took a deep breath, smiling and the feeling on his warm skin against her skin, his hands rubbing up and down her arms and his breath tickling her neck. 

"Don't you think I forgot about the present," he whispered, taking a velveteen box out of his pocket. 

"We said no gifts!" she raised her voice. 

"Yes, but I wanted you to have it," he kissed her, "open, please," he handed her the box. 

Juliet slowly opened the box, she was a bit mad at Thomas since they agreed on not getting any gifts, but she had to admit she was excited to see what's inside. After the box had been open, the silence filled their ears.

"You don't like it?" Thomas asked quickly. 

"I love it," she answered, covering her lips with her hand.

Juliet took the silver necklace with hanging 'J' when she noticed something else inside. A little charm with 'T'. She turned around to face him, his eyes searching for her reaction but when she didn't say anything, Thomas immediately spoke. 

"You don't have to wear the second one, you can use only your letter and when you'll be ready…" he talked fast.

Juliet's lips crushed him before he could finish his sentence. Her soft lips pressed to his causing his heart to beat faster. Thomas lifted his hand, tangled his fingers into her gold locks, deepening the kiss. She pulled away, looking into his eyes, the smile spread on her lips when she finally spoke. 

"In about seven months you'll have to add one more letter," she said unsure. 

"One more letter?" he asked, "no way, I won't add Jin to that, he asked about it but it's big fat no from me...why you even…" he joked. 

"I'm pregnant Thomas," she said softly, waiting for his reaction. 

"Pregnant?" he repeated. 

"Yes, I know we didn't plan it…"

"Pregnant…" he looked at her. 

Thomas jumped from the fluffy blanket he was sitting on. He was looking at Juliet who was now standing up, trying to search any sign of doubts on his face when at once he hugged her tight, spun her around in his arms. 

"I'm going to be a dad," he shouted, "I didn't hurt you," he asked immediately, putting her down, her feet reaching the warm sand. 

"No, you scared me...I didn't know if you...if you want to…"

"Juliet," he caressed her cheek with his thumb, "I want a future with you, this little bean is our future now," he placed his hand on her stomach. 

"I love you," she whispered, touching his forehead with hers. 

"I love you more," he smiled, kissing her nose, "I guess the wine has to wait," he said, looking at the red wine bottle placed in the sand.

Thomas' arms wrapped tight around Juliet, he wanted to feel her, to feel them both as close as he could. He closed his eyes for a moment, thinking how lucky he became having Juliet around. This was the first Valentine's day that made him feel happy, the first of many that he will spend with a woman he loves the most and one little bean she carried for them to love with all the strength they had.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
